Project Exonaut: FAQ
General Do I have to register/login? No, you can play as a guest without registering. Guest players are automatically given an exosuit, but their wins do not go towards a faction score. Guests cannot participate in Team Battle, only free-for-all Battle. Registered players can save their progress, earn XP and purchase new exosuits. If you'd rather just play as a guest, be sure to come back often since we change guest assignments regularly. Why can't I register? There are a number of possible reasons why your registration cannot be processed. Please make sure you are filling in ALL the fields in the Sign Up process, as they are all required for registration. Note that your password must be a minimum of 6 characters in length. Is the game free? Yes! Every map, exosuit and weapon is free for all players to experience and enjoy. And the fun will continue as the game expands. You don't want to miss what Project Exonaut has in store. Why can't I have a character in both factions? Our "Faction vs. Faction" combat is serious business and essential for maximizing the combat strength of Exonaut Academy. Registered players can only belong to one faction and can't switch sides, so please choose your side wisely. Once you pledge your allegiance to a faction, we hope you'll give your all for your chosen faction and help lead them to victory. How do I get new exosuits? At the beginning of the game, you get to choose your first exosuit for free. To get more exosuits, you have to buy them in the Exosuit Hangar with credits you earn by playing matches and completing missions. Some exosuits are locked so you can't buy them until you reach a certain level. For instance, if you see an exosuit that has a lock with the number 10 on it, it means you can't buy that suit until you reach level 10. What are credits and XP? Credits are what you use to buy new exosuits. XP is short for experience points, which are what you need to level up, gain new ranks and unlock new exosuits for purchase. You earn credits and XP for every match you play, whether you win or lose, although you'll always earn more for winning. You can also earn bonus credits and XP by completing missions. What are hacks? When an enemy exosuit's shield takes too much damage, you can hack the exosuit, causing it to crash for a few moments. This also scores a point for you or your team. What are crashes? If your exosuit loses all its shield energy, it will crash for a few moments. This also scores a point for the player or team that did the last bit of damage to you. What is a hack/crash ratio? Your hack/crash ratio is just a quick way of evaluating your performance. It's calculated by dividing the total number of times you've hacked an enemy exosuit by the total number of times your own exosuit has crashed. If your ratio is 1 or more, then you've had more hacks than crashes, which means you've been doing pretty well. What's the difference between Battle and Team Battle? In Battle, you'll go into a free-for-all match, where every player is against every other player. The winner is the person who scores the most hacks. In a Team Battle, a team of Atlas Brigade players faces off against a team of Banzai Squadron players, and the winner is the team that scores the most hacks. Can I hurt my teammates in Team Battle? There's no friendly fire, so you don't have to worry about damaging your teammates. Fire away! What are boosts? Every map has boosts you can pick up to become tougher, faster, stronger or even invisible. Just stay near a boost icon for a short time to pick it up. You can only pick up one personal boost at a time, but team boosts can still affect you. What are heavy weapons? Every map has heavy weapons you can pick up to deal incredible damage to your opponents. Just stay near a heavy weapon icon for a short time to pick it up. After you use up your heavy weapon ammo, you'll automatically switch to your Bulldog energy pistol. What are missions? Missions are special tasks that reward you with bonus XP and credits when you complete them. There are tons of different missions, and you'll also earn a collectible medal for each mission you finish. What are weapon mods? Weapon mods are custom modifications that make weapons better. Every exosuit has a different weapon mod that can improve range, damage, rate of fire or other factors for one particular weapon. Try all the exosuits to see which weapon mod you like best. How can I tell which weapon mod my exosuit has? In the Exosuit Hangar, you can read about every exosuit's weapon mod and see which weapon it's for. Also, when you're fighting a match, any time the weapon menu pops up, you'll see a crown above the weapon that's modded for that particular exosuit. If you don't see a crown, it means that exosuit has a weapon mod for the Bulldog energy pistol. What do an exosuit's "Stats" mean? Exosuits have five main Stats that show how good it is at certain things. Shield means the amount of damage you can take before you crash. Regen is how quickly your shield regenerates after it's damaged. Speed is how fast you can run and jetpack. Jetpack is the amount of jetpack fuel you have. Tech is how quickly you can pick up boosts and heavy weapons. Every exosuit has different strengths and weaknesses, so try out a few to find the combination of Stats you like best. Why don't you have an exosuit based on (character name)? Project Exonaut tries to offer a wide variety of exosuits based on our most popular characters and shows. But if you don't see your personal favorite, please keep checking back, because we plan to keep adding new exosuits for quite some time. How can I check my progress in the game? The Project Exonaut website has a section titled "Your Progress" that's dedicated to keeping track of all your records and progress. You can see your wins and losses as well as how you've been doing with individual weapons and particular exosuits. You can also see the badges you've earned, the missions you've completed, and lots more about your performance in the game. What is the "Standings" module on the Project Exonaut website? The Standings module shows how each of the two factions are doing in terms of five different categories of measurement. Battles and Team Battles show how many wins each faction has in those two match types. XP This Week shows the total XP earned by members of that faction for this week. Total Hacks shows how many hacks the faction has scored. And Total Exosuits shows how many exosuits the faction has unlocked and purchased. The current top faction is whichever faction is leading in three out of the five categories. What is the "Most Active Players" leaderboard on the Project Exonaut website? The Most Active Players leaderboard shows which players have been earning the most XP. It shows each player's screen name, faction, exosuit, level and total XP. Keep playing lots of matches and completing lots of missions, and you might see your name on the Most Active Players Leaderboard. In what territories is the game available? Project Exonaut is currently available in the US and Canada. Technical I keep getting "Cannot connect to server" errors. Make sure your Internet connection is still working and try refreshing your browser. I forgot my username or password. You can have your user name emailed to you, along with a link that will allow the creation of a new password. To protect your account, we do not have access to your password, cannot change it and will never ask for it. #Go to www.cartoonnetwork.com and click on the Log In link at the top of the page. #Underneath the login fields click on either "I forgot my login name" or "I forgot my password." #Enter the email address that you used to sign up and your username and password will be emailed back to you. Why does Project Exonaut seem slow or laggy? A number of things can cause this. We've found that the worst lag seems to be associated with graphics settings. To improve performance of the game, turn the graphic setting down a little by doing the following: #Go to the Project Exonaut game #Click the OPTIONS tab #Change the GRAPHICS SETTINGS to a lower number This will lower the graphics quality in the game but will make it run much faster. This can be a balancing act – a choice between really gorgeous visuals and smooth action. I found a bug in the game, how do I report it? Go to our Feedback form at http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/feedback/index.html and select "Games" then "Exonaut" to send us feedback about the game. What browsers does Project Exonaut support? Project Exonaut currently supports the following browsers: *Internet Explorer 7 *Internet Explorer 8 *FireFox 3 *FireFox 4 *Safari *Chrome We are working to increase the number of supported browsers in the future. What operating systems are supported for Mac users? For Macintosh users, Project Exonaut currently only runs with Intel Macs with operating systems OSX 10.4 or higher. If you try to the play the game using an unsupported system you will see an error message. You will not be able to play the game. We are planning to support more operating systems in the future. How do I check if I have an Intel Mac? To play Project Exonaut you must have a Mac with an Intel processor. To see if your Mac has an Intel processor: #Click on the Apple menu in the upper right hand corner. #Select About This Mac. #A window will open listing the type of processor your Mac has. It will either be "Intel" or "PowerPC." Project Exonaut will not work on a PowerPC. How do I install the Unity Web Player? The Unity Web Player is required to download and play Project Exonaut. Just log in and launch the game. If you don't already have the Unity Web Player installed, you should get a message in the game window telling you to install the Unity Web Player. There will be a small Unity Web Player icon that appears in the center of your screen. To install the Unity Web Player on Windows XP or Vista: #Click on the Unity Web Player icon in the middle of the screen #Click on the Save button. #Click on the Run button to install the application. #When it's done installing you'll receive a finished message. #The game should start to download game files once the player has been installed. If not, try closing the game window and logging back in. Category:Project Exonaut Category:Gameplay